TrainBoy55 Productions's Seventh Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 7: Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin).
Here is the seventh remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *James *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Percy *Tired Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Toby *Annie *Clarabel *Express Coaches *Freight Cars *Branchline Coaches Cast (The Sequel) *Percy - Dave Transcript (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Percy: Do you know what? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Gordon: What? *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Percy: Do you know what? *Gordon: Silly! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. *James: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said James. *James: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. *Narrator: Percy went off to get some coaches. (as Percy sets off to the yard, he collects a blue navy coach, a red coach, and a green coach and puffs around the yard) *Percy: That stupid old signal. *Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. *Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. (a tired Percy collects three homemade green and yellow Express coaches and takes them to Knapford station) He brought some coaches to the station. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look tired. *Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look the right way up to me. *Narrator: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Thomas and Toby will help too. *Percy: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. (leaves, whistling cheerfully) *Narrator: The new engine arrived. (Duck arrives, whistling excitedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: What's your name? *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Duck: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Duck. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. Here, Percy, show Duck around. *Narrator: The two engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. (Percy and Duck set off to work, passing Thomas, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Duck shunts three red coaches into Knapford station alongside James, Gordon, and Henry) James, Gordon and Henry watched Duck quietly doing his work. *Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. *James: We'll have some fun and order him about. *Henry, Gordon, James: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Wheesh! (puff past Duck, and with Gordon hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach, Henry hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and James hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, they blow smoke at Duck, who yelps in fear) *Narrator: Smoke billowed everywhere. Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. (Percy arrives crossly to meet a surprised Duck) *Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? *Percy: Yes they do. *Narrator: Answered Percy. *Duck: Right. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: We'll soon stop that nonsense. *Narrator: He whispered something. *Duck: We'll do it later. (Percy and Duck flee) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extroitnary noise. *Henry, Gordon and James: Wheesh! (snorting) *Sir Topham Hatt: Bother! (as Gordon, Henry, and James arrive at Tidmouth sheds to meet Duck and Percy) *Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. Duck and Percy calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Gordon, James and Henry were furious. *Sir Topham Hatt: (in The Thing Upstairs's Voice from The Trap Door) Stop that noise! *Narrator: Bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: They won't let us in! *Narrator: Hissed Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. (Engines whistling) *Sir Topham Hatt: (in Dr. Robotnik's Voice from Sonic the Hedgehog, punches the engines) SILENCE! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. *Narrator: Gordon, Henry and James sniggered. *Sir Topham Hatt: As for you. *Narrator: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. *Narrator: After Percy went away, Duck was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! (after Percy leaves, Duck follows with eleven freight cars and a caboose) Transcript (The Sequel) *Percy: Well, it looks like I'm off to the docks. (collects a load of freight cars and a caboose and puffs away) Trivia (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Duck Takes Charge will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film the shot panning in on a happy Percy, an angry James, and an angry Gordon, who are talking while lip syncing. *Shot 2 will film an angry Gordon talking crossily while lip syncing. *Shot 3 will film Percy talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 4 will film an angry James talking crossily while lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film Percy going off to get some coaches. *Shot 6 will film A freight train going down the yard. *Shot 7 will film Percy going down the yard, hauling his blue navy coach, Oliver's dark red coach, and a green coach. *Shot 8 will film a tired Percy takes three homemade green and yellow Express coaches coaches to Knapford station. *Shot 9 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily to Percy. *Shot 10 will film a tired Percy talking to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 11 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing happily to Percy. *Shot 12 will film a happy Percy talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 13 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 14 will film Duck arriving. *Shot 15 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 16 will film Duck talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 17 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film Percy arriving and Thomas going by, hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 19 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking proudly while lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Percy and Duck setting off together. *Shot 21 will film Duck shunting Rusty's first red coach and Oliver's two dark red coaches into Knapford station. *Shot 22 will film Henry talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film James talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Gordon, hauling his real green and yellow coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach, James passing by with seven freight cars and a caboose, and Henry, with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, going past Duck. *Shot 25 will film Duck looking surprised to see smoke going around. *Shot 26 will film Percy arriving. *Shot 27 will film an angry Duck speaking while lip syncing. *Shot 28 will film a confused Duck talking while lip syncing to a sad Percy. *Shot 29 will film a tired Percy speaking while lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film Duck speaking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film Duck whispering something to Percy, who is pleased. *Shot 32 will film Duck talking to Percy while lip syncing about doing something later. *Shot 33 will film Duck and Percy leaving. *Shot 34 will film Sir Topham Hatt in his office. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking shocked to hear a noise. *Shot 36 will film an angry Gordon, Henry, and an angry James arrive. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking mad. *Shot 38 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing and picking up his hat. *Shot 39 will film Sir Topham Hatt going to the yard. *Shot 40 will film Duck and Percy on the switches outside the shed. *Shot 41 will film an angry Gordon. *Shot 42 will film Henry looking cross. *Shot 43 will film an angry James. *Shot 44 will film Gordon, Henry, and James looking mad and blow their whistles. *Shot 45 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing angrily, saying 'Stop that noise!' in The Thing Upstairs' voice from The Trap Door. *Shot 46 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing. *Shot 48 will film Duck talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film James's whistle blowing. *Shot 50 will film Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 51 will film Sir Topham Hatt's fist punching James, Gordon, and Henry. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing angrily, saying 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily while lip syncing to Duck and Percy, but talking while lip syncing crossily to them to a tired Percy and a sad Duck. *Shot 54 will film Gordon, James, and Henry snickering. *Shot 55 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing angrily to the engines. *Shot 56 will film Sir Topham Hatt, now netrual, talking while lip syncing to the engines. *Shot 57 will film Duck passing by, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions